


Dat Ass

by prince_yoongi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_yoongi/pseuds/prince_yoongi
Summary: Dumb college AU. Lance isn't gay but then Keith's ass happens and um he might be a little gay for Keith's ass.





	Dat Ass

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint you can see the plot-line in between miles of dumb dialogue I swear. It's 50% Lance being a dumbass and 50% him realizing he's in love with Keith's ass. Someday I'll learn how to write a consistent story.

“I don’t want to go to this class” I whined. I was dragging my feet as we approached the class room. This class was the reason for 95% of my current stress. It was awful. “It’s so boring. I can never pay attention to the professor” Let me just say this, I’m straight. I’ve never thought otherwise, and no one else has either. That’s why Pidge’s absurd response caught me so off guard.  
“You can’t pay attention cause you’re so in love with Keith” I nearly stumbled into the wall at her words.  
“E- Excuse me?” I stuttered. She snorted.  
“You’re in love with Keith” she repeated. Keith. She thought I was in love with Keith. The dumb guy with a mullet that I only sat next to in class because everyone else was so unbelievably boring that I had trouble staying awake even listening to them talk.  
“N- no! I am not!” I said defensively. “I like girls” I pointed out. It’s not that I had anything against gay people. I would be totally cool if I or any of my friends were gay. But I wasn’t. I was not. "How could you possibly think I'm in love with Keith? We've literally never hung out outside of class. And I'm not even gay!”  
“Someone’s getting defensive” Pidge mumbled to Hunk. Hunk turned his head to hide his obvious smile. We were standing outside the class room now, but we still had a few minutes before class started.  
“I am not defensive!” I exclaimed loudly. People turned to look at me. I glared at them and lowered my voice. “You guys know me. I like girls. I love girls. Every part of them. Look at that girl. Stunning" I pointed to a pretty girl standing a few feet away from us. She looked at me and blushed, and then hurriedly walked away. "And what about her? I don't like objectifying women but look at her butt! It's incredible. A work of art. A masterpiece" I gestured at the beautiful girl standing down the hall. Goddamn she was beautiful. Look at that figure, those hips, and her butt... words couldn't even describe it. "Fuck she's actually really pretty. Those jeans look amazing on her" Hunk coughed to try and cover his laugh. Pidge didn't even try to hide it. She burst out laughing and was practically in tears by the time Hunk had regained his composure enough to look me in the eyes.  
"Lance... that's Keith" he said seriously. I laughed sharply.  
"Ha-ha very funny" I said, rolling my eyes. Did he really think I was going to believe him? There was no way that was Keith. I knew what he looked like. There was no way Keith's ass looked that good in jeans. Besides it was clearly a girl with her hair up.  
"Dude..." Pidge was still laughing hysterically.  
"Shut up. I'm not stupid. I know that's not-" The beautiful girl turned around. The beautiful girl was actually a beautiful guy. And it was Keith.  
Fuck.  
He was really beautiful when he had his hair up. And why had I never noticed his ass before. Why was I noticing his ass now?  
Fuck.  
Maybe Pidge was right.  
He was walking towards me. I looked around wildly for an escape. I was blushing furiously as Keith walked towards out group. Keith greeted us and then smiled at me. Pidge snorted and turned away from the three of us, choking back her laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Keith asked. Pidge shook her head, still facing away from us and then she just... walked away. I could hear her laughter until she walked out of the building. I didn't know where she was going. Class started in five minutes.  
"Oh, uh" Hunk faltered. I silently begged him not to say a work. Luckily Hunk, my best friend since childhood, understood. "Pidge just... saw a meme" Hunk grinned weakly.  
"Oh," Keith made a confused face. "I guess she really likes memes"  
"Who doesn't" I said, a bit too loudly. They both looked at me and my blush deepened. I'd never seen Keith with his hair up before. It was... doing weird things to me. Oh god why was the room so hot. Why was Keith so hot? Um, what. "HA" I laughed without a bit of humor. "Oh, look at the time" I said, pointing down to my bare wrist. "It's class time. Time for class. I gotta... I gotta go to class. Well, buddy, it was nice catching up" I started to pat him on the back, but I stopped myself before I touched him. So, my hand just hovered over his back before I dropped it and I turned away from Keith, unable to look directly at him.  
"Oh, uh, okay" Keith sounded bewildered. "Uh, I... I'm in this class too you know" I cringed. Fuck. We usually sat together.  
"Forgive Lance, he's kind of out of it today" Hunk said, saving me from further embarrassing myself. I was still facing away from the both of them. "He, uh, had a lot to drink last night"  
"Oh, really? Are you feeling okay?" Keith asked. He looked genuinely concerned for me.  
"I'm fine" I said through gritted teeth. Hunk was biting his lip to keep from smiling. "I'm just gonna..." I mumbled and pointed my thumb towards the door. Keith blinked in confusion and stepped out of my way as I slouched past him. That was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to me.

 

Until exactly fifteen minutes later. I had been forced to sit in the front row, because the only other seats that were open were the ones that me and Keith normally sat it. There was absolutely no way I was sitting next to him today, or maybe ever again. I don't know what happened to me. I've never thought of boys in that way. I mean, other than Chris Pine, but come on who doesn't think Chris Pine is hot. But Keith? No way. I don't think he's that attractive. Not that... he's unattractive. He's certainly not ugly, but I wouldn't say he was hot exactly. Okay maybe he was a little hot, but I wasn't like attracted to him. Was I?  
I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice class has started. Not until the teacher called my name.  
"Lance!" I blinked as a hand was suddenly waved in my face.  
"Wh- what?" The professor was standing right in front of me. He frowned at me.  
"I said it's nice to see you sitting in the front row paying attention today, but clearly that is not the case" he said shortly. I winced and looked down.  
"Sorry, Sir" People around me began to snicker.  
"I suppose you didn't hear me then, so I'll say it again. Would you do us all a huge favor and be the first to do your presentation?" the blood drained from my face.  
"M- my what?" I stuttered out. Presentation? What the hell was he talking about?  
"Lance, please stand up when you're talking, you have been to this class before haven't you?" Normally the professor's sass made my day better, but having it directed at me did not feel good. But I stood up shakily and cleared my throat.  
"I- I don't... I didn't make a..."  
"Well, spit it out, Mcclain" he said impatiently.  
"I didn't know there was a presentation today" I said weakly, wringing my hands. "I don't have anything" the class laughed as the teacher stared at my blankly.  
"What have you been doing for the last three weeks? It's all we've been covering" my mind flashed back to all the times me and Keith had played hangman in this class. I scratched the back of my neck nervously.  
"Uh, yeah! I meant... I mean I made it. I totally didn't forget it. I just... forgot it was today. Uh, yeah. It exists! It's just not currently in this room"  
"Very eloquently said, Lance" the class laughed at me. I hung my head in embarrassment. "I suppose you can present it tomorrow, if we don't get through everyone's today" he said with a sigh. "And at this rate I don't think we will" he turned his back to the class and walked back to his desk.  
"Th- thank you, Sir. I'm sorry" I quickly slouched back in my seat as the professor called on a girl behind me, my face still read and my heart pounding. This is why I didn't sit in the first row.

 

As soon as class was over I rushed out of the room and searched for Pidge and Hunk. Luckily Keith wasn't around. I'd embarrassed myself in front of him enough today.  
"Help" I said desperately to the pair of them. Pidge sighed as if she had expected this as I dropped to my knees in front of her. "I don't have a presentation, the professor's going to publicly humiliate me tomorrow"  
"More than he already has?" Pidge said humorlessly. I flashed my puppy dog eyes at her.  
"Please, you have to help me make this presentation. There's no way I'm going to get it done in time!" Hunk was looking at me in pity.  
"Sorry, Dude" Pidge said. "As much as I would love to help you, and I mean that in a completely sincere way, no sarcasm at all, I can't.”  
“Why not?” I asked.  
“Because I don’t want to” She shrugged and tried to walk away. I latched on to her legs.  
"PIDGE!" I cried loudly. People were staring at us but my embarrassment for the day had already run out. "PLEASE HELP ME" she looked at me in annoyance and rolled her eyes.  
“God, Lance. I’m not that terrible of a friend. I would help you if I could, really. But I can’t. I'm leaving in a few hours to visit my family. This is my only class tomorrow and since I've already done my presentation I don't need to be there." Pidge shrugged. She didn’t really seem sorry. I looked at Hunk pleadingly.  
“Hunk, my oldest and best friend, you have never let me down” I said. Hunk scratched the back of his neck.  
"I wish I could help you out…" he said.  
“You’re dead to me” I said flatly.  
“I’m really sorry, Lance” Hunk actually seemed sorry.  
"Why can’t you help?" I pouted.  
"I have a paper in Psychology due tomorrow and unlike you I actually like to turn in my projects the day they're due" I gasped at his word.  
“Cruel” I muttered. “Clearly, I have no real friends" I crossed my arms, still sitting on the ground.  
"Okay, well... I hope things turn out okay" Hunk said, ruffling my hair as he walked by. "I love you, and I’ll see you tomorrow"  
"I love you too" I said grumpily. Pidge saluted me and then walked off, leaving me alone.  
This was fine. Everything was fine.  
Hey, at least I was going to be so busy tonight that I wouldn't possibly have time to think about the fact that I might actually be bisexual! Always got to look on the bright side.

 

Never mind. Fuck that. There was no bright side to this situation. Every part of it was terrible. Not only was my project not getting done, I was still thinking about Keith. And about boys in general. Had I always liked boys? I knew I liked girls, and that had never changed, but did I always like boys or was this like a new thing? Was it just Keith?  
See? Nothing. I was getting nowhere in both my project and my life crisis. The only thing I had accomplished was giving myself a headache.  
I rubbed my temple and tried to focus on my presentation. I needed to pick a planet in the solar system that I would want to travel to and talk about the distances I would need to travel, what kind of spacesuit I would need, and what I would see when I got there. Of course, this was all hypothetical because space travel wasn't advanced enough to actually get us that far in our life time. We'd die or run out of oxygen or fuel long before we got near those planets.  
I had chosen Pluto, and that's as far as I got. I had nothing else. I didn't even know where to begin finding information on spacesuits and traveling time. The paper I had to turn in needed to be at least 2,000 words and the presentation had to be at least 4 minutes long and had to include pictures to go along with it.  
How did I not know anything about this project until now!? It was worth 30% of my grade. If I failed this project I was going to fail the class. I had to do something. There was no way I was going to get it done on my own. I had to find someone to help me. Normally I'd email my professor and ask a lot of dumb questions but there was absolutely no way I could email him now. Besides, he wouldn't answer it in time. It was already 2 a.m. and the class started at 3 p.m. I had to find someone else.  
There is only one other person that I knew in that class that could help me.  
Oh fuck me.  
~ ~ ~  
I knocked on his door before I could change my mind. If I didn't ask for help I was going to fail this class. That was the only reason I was here. I wasn't going to think about anything else. I heard a noise inside, and then the door opened revealing a very shirtless Keith. Very. Shirtless. And oh, fucking christ he was wearing sweatpants. And glasses. I didn't even know he wore glasses. His goddamn hair was up a-fucking-gain. NOTHING ELSE. I WAS GOING TO THINK ABOUT NOTHING ELSE.  
I gulped. My 'pretty much confirmed at this point' bisexual ass was not prepared for this. "Do you... need something?" Keith asked slowly, cocking his head to the side. I knew that I was staring at him but believe me there was nothing I could do about it. "Lance?" I wanted to touch his fucking abs. ABS. Holy shit. And his arms. I wanted the man to punch me. I have never wanted someone to punch me in the face before. "Dude, what the hell" his eyes flashed with annoyance. My arm was unconsciously moving forward. I needed to touch his stomach. Fucking washboard abs. I diverted my arm at the last minute and awkwardly braced it against the door frame.  
"H- hey. What's up?" I had mentally checked out so there was no one to internally scream at me for saying the dumbest thing I could've possibly said.  
"Did you knock on my door at 3 in the morning to ask me ‘What’s up?’" he crossed his arms. ARMS. I couldn't even remember why I knocked on his door. Other than the thoughts of Keith's god-like body, my mind was blank. There was nothing else in there.  
"Uh, no" I cleared my throat and racked my brain for the reason why I was at his door. I noticed the bag in my hand. Oh yeah. I lifted the bag that was on my arm up, not breaking eye contact with his collarbones. "I lied to the professor I have no project and I'm going to fail and you have to help me please" I said quickly before I forgot again. I was proud of myself for managing to get out a sentence that was surprisingly coherent. "I- I mean… can you help me? Please? You have to help me" Keith bit his lip and looked me up and down.  
"Okay" he backed out of the door way, waving me in. "Put your shit on the desk, I'll make coffee" I stepped into his room. This was the first time I'd been in Keith's room. We only ever saw each other during class and sometimes the dining hall. I had always wondered what his room was like though. He always told me that he was messy, but I assured him there was no possible way that it was worse than mine. I still hadn't looked at him room. I was preoccupied with the muscles in his back. Was it possible to be in love with someone's back? Because I think a part of me was. Keith's back disappeared into the bathroom to fill the coffee pot with water, so I dumped the entire contents of my bag onto his bed. After a moment my mind settled, and I was able to look around. Keith didn't have a roommate, so his room was more spacious than mine. His bed, which was along the left wall, was lofted. There was a desk against the right wall, along with a tv and the world’s smallest couch. The door to his bathroom was to the left, which he shared with the room next to him. When Keith said his room was messy he wasn’t kidding. His clothes piles rivaled even mine. Discarded items and random junk littered the floor, and every available surface. It took me a minute to realize that the clothes pile in front of me was actually a dresser. It was completely buried. The window sill was piled with crumpled up papers and empty energy drinks. The only spot that was clean was the part that was closest to his bed. There was only a single picture frame. I bent over to examine it, and saw a tiny Keith beaming at the camera, standing next to who could only be described as an older female version of Keith. It must be his mom. I smiled at the picture.  
I heard the water shut off in the bathroom, and I hastily straightened. Keith eyed me as he stepped back into the room. "What are you doing?' he asked. I blushed.  
"Uh, is this you and your mom?" I asked. Keith shrugged.  
"Yeah" he shoved some stuff off his desk chair and sat down.  
"She's pretty" I said, looking back at the picture. "You look just like her" Keith shrugged again, looking away uncomfortably. I decided to drop the subject. I turned back to Keith and noticed he had put a shirt on while he was in the bathroom. While I was a little disappointed, I knew it was for the better. I never would've gotten anything done if I was just staring at Keith's chest the whole time.  
"So... you said something about failing this class" Keith said suddenly. I cleared my throat.  
"Right!" I said. I tossed my notebook onto his disaster of a desk.  
"What do you have so far?" Keith said, picking up my notebook and shoving everything else onto the floor.  
"Pluto" I said, opening up my laptop.  
"And? What do you have written?" I turned my laptop towards him and showed him a word document that just said the word 'Pluto.' "That's all you have!?"  
"I'm in trouble, man" I whispered fearfully.  
"Why didn't you start this a month ago when he told us about it!" he said in exasperation. "Why did you wait until now!"  
"I didn't fucking know about it!" Keith groaned.  
"How!?"  
"I! Don't! Know!"  
"There's no way you can finish this in time" he said.  
"That's why I came to you!" I was on the verge of a mental break down. I couldn't even focus on how fucking hot he looked right now, with his hair falling out of his messy bun. And how cute his dumb face looked when he scrunched up his nose. Fuck. "Please, you have to help me" I pleaded. "I'm desperate."  
"Alright, alright. I'll help you. But you owe me one"  
"Thank you!" I resisted the urge to throw my arms around him. If I touched him I might literally fall apart.  
"We should get started then" he was silent for a few seconds as he started at me laptop. "Dude, you know Pluto technically isn't even a planet"  
"WELL FUCK I GUESS I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING THEN!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. Keith gestured for me to sit next to him. I complied and sat down on the edge of the couch. This was going to be a really long night.

 

"Lance, come on. You wanted my help can you at least focus for five minutes" I continued attempting to balance my pencil on my finger.  
"I'm listening" I said dismissively. Keith sighed reached over me, snatching the pencil out of my hand and began waving it at me menacingly.  
"If you're going to wake me up in the fucking middle of the fucking night and ask for my fucking help you're going to look me in the fucking eyes when I'm talking to you, got it?" Keith growled. Dude needed some beauty sleep.  
"Fuck! Okay!" It was 6 a.m. and needless to say we had both drank entirely too much coffee to be healthy. The caffeine was beginning to wear off and we were both exhausted. I had decided to do my project on Venus, and Keith was trying to show me how to do the math to calculate the distance between 'I don't care,' and 'This is bullshit.' So, yeah, I wasn't exactly listening.  
"Don't yell at me!" Keith yelled.  
"I'm sorry!" he shot me a look. "S- sorry" my voice wavered despite my best efforts. Keith was a scary when he wanted to be. We'd just barely begun being friends, so this was a whole new side to him that I'd never seen before.  
"Alright, listen!" Keith's hands were shaking. They were literally shaking. You'd think a guy with this many empty cans of Monster in his room would be able to take a little coffee. "I'm not going to explain it again so listen!" he pointed at me. I was laying down on the couch with my head near the desk where he was sitting. Keith was acting like he was drunk. I guess I was too.  
"'M LISTENING!" I raised both of my arms over my head and stared at them. "I'm trying to listen it's just... so boring. Who cares about this shit! And I never knew there was so much math involved in space. It's stupid" I grimaced. Keith wheeled his chair closer to my head.  
"It's not stupid, it's fascinating! And are you telling me you've never wanted to travel into space before?"  
"I don't know, I guess"  
"Space is amazing. There's so many galaxies that we've discovered already. I can't even begin to imagine how many more are out there. You never think about that? About the vastness of the unknown universes and- and—" he stopped when he noticed me staring. "Sorry I can ramble about space for hours" I could listen to him ramble about space for hours. I loved the way his eyes lit up when he talked about it. It was adorable. "Y- You've really never thought about that?" he stuttered. I coughed and sat up.  
"Uh, no, because I'm not a nerd. I think about girls. And- uh stuff and other things. Yeah" I cleared my throat awkwardly. "I don't really think about space that much I guess" I shrugged, trying to get him to move on.  
"Then why did you take this class?" Keith folded his arms over the back of the chair and leaned forward, into my space. "If you don't like space I mean. That's literally all the class is about" my pulse was racing right now, and I wasn't sure if it was because of Keith's close proximity to me or the fact that I had drank enough caffeine to kill someone.  
"I- I- I don't know—" I couldn't think with him this close to me. "I thought we would like look at stars and shit" I said. "Also, Hunk and Pidge we're taking it and I wanted to be in a class with the both of them" Keith shifted in his seat, inching closer to me. He was so close that I could see the color of his eyes. They're we're almost purple, not blue like I had always thought. His eyes looked like they had stars in them. It was like he was so in love with space that he started to look like it. I unconsciously moved forward, I was so close now I could feel his breath on my face.  
"Is there anything about space that you're interested in?" His words snapped me out of the weird daze I was in. I started to blush.  
"Uranus" I said without thinking. Keith blinked and leaned back in his chair.  
"Really?" he said flatly.  
"Hey! For your information I actually know shit about that planet. We should've written about Uranus like I wanted to!" It was the first planet I had suggested after Keith informed me that Pluto wasn't a planet.  
"We could've if someone didn't have the maturity of a 9-year-old!"  
"But Uranus is so much cooler than Venus!"  
"Then write your project about Uranus I don't care!" Keith suddenly shoved his chair away from the couch. "Why didn't you even ask for my help anyway!? Don't you have friends?" He angrily started shoving all my stuff back into my bag. Shit. I didn't mean to make him mad.  
"I have... friends" I mumbled. "I just thought- I don't know I thought we were friends" Keith sighed and slowly dropped the bag in his hands.  
"We are friends! I- I'm sorry. I'm just really tired"  
"I know. And I'm sorry I should've just tried to do this myself"  
"No, there was no way you were going to get this done your own" Keith said honestly. I nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, that's true"  
"Alright let’s keep going. I have class in 4 hours" Keith grabbed the notebook and came over and sat next to me on the couch. "Let's try this again. The math isn't that hard if you just pay attention for a minute" I nodded. I would try to pay attention this time. Clearly space was very important to him.  
"Okay," Keith began again. "first you have to--" and then I must have blacked out because I heard nothing after that.  
The next thing I remembered was Keith lying next to me drooling onto my shoulder. My brain literally could not process what it was seeing, so I just fell back asleep. This was a problem for future Lance.  
~ ~ ~  
Future Lance would like to take a moment and say 'Fuck you' to Past Lance for making him have to deal with this situation. Keith is currently wrapped completely around my body. Literally. He was laying on top of me, his arms tightly around my neck and his legs intertwined with mine. His head resting on my chest beneath my chin.  
My breath caught in my throat as I stared down at him. His eyelashes fluttered  
How did he get on top of me? I squirmed slightly, seeing if I was going to be able to get out from underneath him without waking him up. Keith stirred slightly and then nuzzled his nose against my neck, falling back asleep. I groaned quietly. I had to get up. I didn't even know what time it was. I craned my neck to look at the clock behind me. It was 1 P.M. We slept for almost 7 hours!? Keith already missed his class, and I had to have my presentation done in 2 hours.  
My presentation.  
I sat up slowly while untangling myself from Keith and then gently laid him back down on the couch. He whined softly and then curled up. I watched him for a minute to make sure he wasn't going to wake up and then started shoving my stuff back into my bag. I wasn't exactly quiet, but miraculously Keith didn't wake up.  
Until I opened the door. It creaked loudly when I pull it open.  
"Lance?" I heard a sleepy voice behind me. I panicked and ran out the door, slamming it behind me.  
Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.  
I texted Hunk the minute I got out of the building.  
Lance: MAYDAY MAYDAY THIS IS NOT A DRILL I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL CALL ME ASAP  
He called me twenty minutes later. By that point I was already back in my dorm room.  
“Hey, what's wrong?" Hunk whispered into the phone. "I was in class"  
"I SLEPT WITH KEITH"  
“Damn," he mumbled. "I owe Pidge $20" It took me a minute to process what he had said.  
"What?"  
"She bet me $20 bucks that you guys would sleep together by the end of the week" I paused for a moment and realized what he was implying.  
"I- Wait, no. We- We didn't have sex we just... Slept together. Fully clothed"  
"Oh, then what's the emergency? And why were you even with him? I thought you were working on that project? Or did you just give up on it" I threw my backpack onto my desk chair and flopped onto my bed.  
"I didn't give up on it. I asked him to help me" Hunk made a knowing noise.  
"Oh, so you tried to sleep with him, but he actually thought you meant you needed help?"  
"NO! Hunk, not everything's about sex"  
"You're telling me if Keith asked you you would've said no" I hesitated.  
"I would've failed this presentation" I pointed out.  
"Yeah but do you think it would be worth it?" he asked.  
"Oh absolutely" I replied. It was the truth. Before yesterday I don't know what I would've said, but last night? Hell yeah, I would've slept with him.  
"Gross. You don't have to be so sure about it" he said in disgust.  
"Hunk, you don't understand. The guy turns into some kind of sex god after midnight I swear. It's like a reverse Cinderella or some shit."  
"One, that's not a thing" Hunk said. "Two, ew gross. But… continue"  
"I don't know how I never noticed how hot he was before" I said, curing my arm underneath my head. "He has the body of a god, Hunk. A god!" he sighed into the phone.  
"Lance, you did notice how hot be was before. You just don't remember it" he said.  
"What are you talking about? I've never noticed before yesterday" Hunk laughed humorlessly.  
"You talk about him all the time. 'Oh Keith, I love that shirt.' Or, 'Hey, did you get a hair-cut? Looks nice.' And my personal favorite, "That motorcycle makes him look like a badass" which was immediately followed by weird giggling. Like, Lance, buddy, you've been crushing on him for months"  
"I can never look him in the eyes again" I said, feeling mortified. He probably thought I was a freak. I was so embarrassed.  
"Calm down it could not have been that bad"  
"Hunk, I ran out this morning when I found him sleeping on top of me. He watched me leave the room!"  
"Oh yikes. Yeah that's awkward. I still don't know why you went there in the first place. Doesn't seem like it was worth it" Hunk thought out loud. "Did you at least get your presentation done?" he asked, trying to change the subject.  
"I don't remember. I think I blacked out or something. Let me check" I grabbed my bag from the chair and unzipped it. My laptop wasn't in there. "Oh, fuck me. Fuck fuck fuck"  
"What? Did Keith come back?" Hunk joked.  
"Shut up!" I exclaimed. "This is serious! I think I left my laptop there!" I dumped everything out onto my desk to make sure it really wasn't there. I was not about to go back there to get it. But I had to have it. I still wasn't finished with my presentation yet, and I had less than two hours left to finish it. “What am I supposed to do! Oh my god I have to talk to him again don’t I?” I said in horror.  
“Stop freaking out! Just call him. You’re both adults. Well, at least one of you is”  
“HUNK!”  
“Right, not the time for this, but seriously Lance, you have to get your laptop, besides, you can’t actually ignore him forever.” I felt dread creep into me. He was right. I was going to have to face Keith again sooner or later.  
I whined to Hunk for a few more minutes and then hung up. I still had over an hour before the class started, but I had to hurry if I was going to get my laptop back from Keith in time. After psyching myself up for a solid ten minutes I finally texted him.  
Lance: hey dude i think i forgot my laptop in your room any chance you can run it to me before class ??  
He responded a few seconds later.  
Keith: Yeah np I’m busy rn but you can meet me outside the class room at 2:45.  
2:45? That was cutting it pretty close. I wasn’t sure if I was going to be able to finish it in that time. I texted him back that I would, then took some Advil and tried my best to learn what I needed to know to BS the rest of my presentation if I needed to.  
At 2:45 I walked into the hallway outside the class room and looked around for Keith. He was standing to the side of the room leaning against the wall. He looked awful, I probably did as well. But even this exhausted and gross he still looked amazing. I didn’t understand it. I took a minute to calm myself and then walked over to him.  
“Hey” I said sheepishly as I walked up to him. He was wearing the same clothes he was when I had left this morning and was clutching my laptop to his chest. He looked up at me with tired eyes and nodded. “H- how’s your head?” I only asked him because mine was pounding. Mixing energy drinks and coffee was not one of my best ideas.  
“It’s like a hoard of elephants stomping on my brain” he groaned.  
“Me too, dude” a group of people walked past us, pushing me out of the way. I moved to lean against the wall and face him. “So,” I said loudly. “Thanks for bringing my laptop. I completely forgot it when I grabbed my stuff this morning”  
"Yeah, uh, why did you leave?" Keith asked me in a confused voice, still holding my laptop against his chest. There was only twenty minutes left now, and I was starting to panic. I never learned how to do the calculations last night. “I mean, you like ran out the door”  
"What?" my fingers twitched as I considered just taking the laptop from him. Keith leaned away from me and repeated his question.  
"Why did you leave? This morning. I woke up and you were gone. Where did you go?" I chewed on my lip and considered telling him. But there was no time to explain it all to him.  
"I uh, I had to go meet Hunk. For... something. Can I have my laptop back please" I said desperately.  
"Okay, that was obviously a lie. I'm not stupid, Lance" Keith said flatly. I blushed and lowered my head. "Just tell me what happened. It's not a big deal" I tugged on my sleeves.  
"I- I don't..." I lowered my voice. "I don't want you to hate me" Keith frowned and tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear.  
"Why would I hate you?" he asked. I glanced around the room, avoiding looking at him.  
"I don't know if you remember what happened last night..." Keith pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulder.  
"You fell asleep while we were working on your presentation then I woke up on the couch and you were gone. Also, thanks for not waking me up for my class" he said with a laugh. I laughed weakly.  
"Well at some point you... um... climbed on top of me and fell asleep" Keith's eyes widened.  
"Shit dude. I'm sorry" he scratched the back of his neck. "I don't remember that at all. But that doesn't explain why you left. Why didn't you push me on the floor or something?" I started to think about it. Really think about it. Why wasn't I telling him? What was I going to gain from keeping my mouth shut? But if I was going to tell him I had to keep it short, because I was seriously running out of time.  
"Okay I'm going to say a lot of words and you have to wait until I'm done before you respond in any way" I told him.  
"Can I make facial expressions?" Keith asked sarcastically.  
"Normally your sass would be appreciated, but now it not the time" I said seriously. "And no. Please hold your facial expressions back until the end of this impromptu confession" Keith furrowed his eyebrows. I shouldn't have said confession. "What did I just say!" Keith winced and relaxed his expression.  
"Sorry. Go ahead" I clasped my hands together. The only way I was going to get through this was if I didn't take it seriously.  
"A'ight. So, it all started yesterday. Or, more likely when I was born I guess but we'll get to that" I began. "Yesterday Hunk accused me of being secretly in love with you or something which I thought was hilarious because what. And also, I'm not gay. So, I tried to explain this to him by mentioning all the things I loved about girls and how could he possibly think that I liked boys and then I pointed out a seriously hot chick down the hall. Like the ass on this girl was unreal. Absolutely insane. It was literally the most perfect butt I had ever seen, and how had I never seen this girl before?"  
"How long is this story?" Keith interrupted. I made an annoyed noise.  
"No interruptions!" and then I continued. "So back to this ass" I could tell Keith was beginning to lose interest in this story. "The Mona Lisa of asses. And then the girl turned around and... and it was you." Keith looked up suddenly. I averted my eyes. I couldn't look at him until I was done. "Pidge and Hunk absolutely lost their shit. That's actually why Pidge when you came over. She couldn't keep it together. Then the whole public humiliation thing happened in class and I tried to work on my presentation but all I could think about was 'wow maybe I do like boys? And girls.' I was basically having a life crisis and I did not have time for that. And the only person I could ask to help me with my project was the person who caused my crisis, but what other option did I have?" I took a deep breath and tried to ignore the hole that Keith's eyes were burning into my head. "Then I knock on your door and Mr. Sex God answers it shirtless and- by the way when did you get glass?"  
"I-" I shook my head.  
"Not the point. Then I woke up and you were on top of me and-" I began to stutter. "I didn't know what to do. I couldn't handle it. I panicked, and I was worried about my presentation and I didn't have time to think about any of this. I still don't have time for this" I glanced at my watch and saw that there was now only 10 minutes until class. "And... that's all I guess. So... long story short, I think your ass made me a little gay" Keith was silent for a long time. A long. Time. When he finally spoke, all he said was-  
"Lance... I can't make you gay. If you like my ass you were already a little gay" I blinked in surprise. I didn't expect him to say that. I thought he would... I don't know. Run. Yell. Be more surprised.  
"Oh" I said stupidly. "Is... is that all you have to say?" Keith shifted his weight.  
"Uh, no I have a lot to say" he said, without explaining. "But we don't have time for that. You're not allowed to fail this class after I worked so hard on it" he looked down at the laptop in his arms without giving it to me.  
"O- Okay" What did he have to say to me?  
"Why don't..." Keith cleared his throat. "Why don't we go out for coffee sometime and talk about it?" he suggested, blushing a little. God he could be cute and hot!? This was not fair. My heart never had a chance against him.  
"No" Keith looked confused, and a little hurt. "I never want to see a cup of coffee ever again" I added quickly. "But maybe we could get breakfast after this?" I suggested. Keith smiled.  
"Isn't a little late for breakfast?" he asked.  
"I haven't eaten in over 20 hours" I said. "It's breakfast" Keith laughed. Suddenly I noticed people rushing past to the class room behind us. "Shit!" I cursed. "I never finished my project!" Keith calmly handed me my laptop. "You're not freaking out!" I exclaimed. "Why aren't you freaking out?" I asked, calmer than I had the first time.  
"Relax" he laughed. "I finished it after you fell asleep last night" I had never been so grateful for a person before. I lunged forward into his arms without thinking and hugged.  
"Thank you thank you thank you!"  
“Yeah, uh” Keith said, a bit too loudly. “No problem” after a minute he slid his arms around my waist. “And good luck with your presentation”  
I couldn’t help myself but to look down as I hugged him and there it was. The ass that started my whole crisis.  
Still looked amazing.


End file.
